


On your shoulder

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
